pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM008: Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!
is the 8th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Synopsis Pokémon School principal, Samson Oak, has told Ash, Lillie, & the students to raise a Pokémon egg he found while he tends to the egg that Ash and his mom gave him when they first arrived. Episode Plot At the school, the group's Pokémon play with each other. Togedemaru becomes overexcited and bumps into Pikachu, showing her affection, then starts leaping away and bumps into Ash as well. Sophocles comments Togedemaru can become energetic like this, so Popplio, Bounsweet and Pikachu warn Togedemaru. Togedemaru stops a bit, then continues rumbling and nearly bumps into Lillie, who gets pulled by Mallow away. Togedemaru continues leaping and bumps into Ash and Pikachu, then lands to a shelf, causing books to fall on her and Pikachu. Lillie thanks Mallow, while Sophocles promises to scold Togedemaru. Lillie states she can touch Pokémon if she likes them. Lana points out Lillie never touches Pokémon, which makes the latter displeased about that truth. Ash and Kiawe feel she will find courage to touch them. Suddenly, Kukui appears, asking of everyone to go to the principal's office, to have a special lesson by principal Oak. As they come at Samson's office, the principal greets them. He shows two eggs, one that Ash brought and the other is an egg from Mount Lanakila. Sophocles wonders what Pokémon can hatch from these eggs. Samson explains this is something they have to find on their own; he gives them the choice of raising one egg, while he'll take the other one. Kukui explains this is an important lesson to raise the egg, confirming everyone has to give an effort to it. He tells they need to watch over the egg and see if there are any differences. The group wonders which one to choose and leave it to Lillie. She picks the blue one with cute flower patterns. Mallow and Lana agree, though Sophocles is surprised that's her reason to choose that one. Kiawe hopes whatever the Pokémon hatches, he hopes it to be a strong one. Lana is certain when the egg hatches, they can all play with that Pokémon. Samson states the lesson is over and dismisses the class. The class watches over the egg and sense it is warm inside. Mallow asks of Lillie to touch it, since it does not move. Lillie does so, but panics when the egg moves. Sophocles wonders what is going on inside the egg and asks of Rotom to scan it, who has no info. Seeing they can't leave the egg at the classroom over the night, the class notes someone will have to bring it home. Ash volunteers, but Mallow suggests Lillie should, to make her feel comfortable around Pokémon by taking care of the egg. Lillie gains courage and decides to try that out. Her friends support her, while, at the window, a Salandit watches the situation. After school is over, Mallow apologizes, since she has to work at the cafeteria. She thanks Ash that he'll take care of the egg with Lillie, then runs off. Ash asks where is Lillie's house and is told a driver picks her up, since the house is far away. A limousine comes and its driver bows before Lillie, which astounds Ash and Pikachu. After driving a bit, Lillie states they are on her property, which amazes Ash. Once they arrive at the mansion, the butler opens the limousine's door and greets Lillie. She introduces the butler, Hobbes, to Ash and his Pokémon. Hobbs asks of Ash to have Pikachu wait outside, but Lillie explains Ash came here to help her on an assignment. Thus, Hobbes asks them to follow him into the mansion, while the Salandit has arrived to the mansion as well, having been under the limousine. Inside, Ash notes how huge the mansion is. Hobbs apologizes for the intrusion, as Lillie is scared of Pokémon. She explains she made a courtyard to let Pokémon play, so she can watch them from a distance. Hobbes fears more wild Pokémon will come to play with, but Ash is nevertheless interested to see them. Lillie shows Ash her room; Ash is amazed at the expensive furniture. Lillie reads some books about eggs and places some pillows at the couch, to let the surface be softer for the egg that Ash places onto. The egg moves a bit, making Ash remark the egg likes how soft the couch is. Lillie is glad to hear that and promises to do some more studying about the egg before it can hatch. Suddenly, Ash notices a picture and notes the girl in the photo is holding a Lillipup. Lillie confirms it is her, while makes Ash wonder if she could touch Pokémon before. Lillie confirms this, but admits she doesn't know why she can't touch them now. Hobbs explains Lillie moved to a place, but when she returned to this mansion, she is unable to touch Pokémon. Ash wonders about the woman with Lilligant and the boy with Cleffa and is told the woman is working, while the boy, Lillie's brother, is living elsewhere. The maid comes with a lot of sweets, which makes Ash and Pikachu interested. Soon, they both start eating, causing others to remark how much they can eat. Ash asks Lillie if she can practice touching Pokémon, which surprises her. Ash shows Pikachu and asks of Lillie to trust in him that he won't move an inch. Lillie, who is terrified, raises her hand. Just before she touches Pikachu, he moves to snuggle, which makes her frightened. Ash scolds Pikachu, for since he shouldn't have moved. Next, Ash brings out Rowlet, noting how asleep it is. Lillie goes to touch it, but suddenly, Rowlet starts yelling before laying down. Ash explains Rowlet was just dreaming and presents Rotom, reminding it is actually a Pokédex device. Lillie goes to touch it, but withdraws, as Rotom explains it is Rotom Dex and not a device. Ash states they can practice later and notices a Butterfree. Lillie explains wild Pokémon sometimes come to her balcony; she takes some food out of her drawer and places it on a bowl, stating Pokémon have their own favorite food. Lillie tells Ash there are more Pokémon in the garden. The latter looks from the balcony and is amazed how many Pokémon there are. Meanwhile, Mallow rings the bell and comes inside the mansion. Ash notices the battlefield at the garden. Hobbs explains he will be able to use it very soon. Lillie knows Ash's passion for battles and permits him to use it. Rotom reminds Ash he still does not have an opponent. Lillie claims there is no need to worry and presents Hobbs, who is the most skilled trainer among the staff. Hobbes admits it will be an honor, which pleases Ash. As Lillie is watching, Ash and Hobbs promise not to hold back. Pikachu goes in, but Ash pulls him back, since he wants Rowlet to battle this time. Hobbes sends an Oricorio, which Rotom identifies it to be Pom-Pom style. Rotom states its type differs which flower nectar Oricorio drinks from which island. Hobbes confirms, since his Oricorio drank the yellow flower nectar of Melemele Island. Ash is amazed and reminds Rowlet this is its first battle. Rowlet starts off with Leafage, which Oricorio dodges, then retaliates with Revelation Dance. Rowlet is electrocuted, so Rotom explains Pom-Pom style Oricorio rubs its feathers to make an electric shock. Rowlet goes to Tackle, but Oricorio uses Mirror Move, allowing it to use the same move. Rowlet repeats Tackle attack, but Oricorio repeats Mirror Move, too. This time, Rowlet mirrors the move by pushing Oricorio away. Hobbes is surprised, while Ash points out Rowlet has strong legs. Oricorio uses Revelation Dance; to prevent it from charging, Rowlet uses Peck. Oricorio evades the attack, but it also misses using Revelation Dance. Hobbs is intrigued by this battle, while Lillie goes to check the egg. Oricorio uses Teeter Dance, which makes Ash and his Pokémon drowsy and confused. Oricorio follows with Double Slap, causing it to be tossed away and land on Mallow. The battle stops, as Mallow admits she went to the mansion, since she was fast enough to finish the work at the cafeteria, which touches Hobbes. Suddenly, Lillie screams, as Salandit has ambushed her. She swears to protect the egg and hugs it to protect it, causing it to glow. Hobbs, Ash and Mallow barge in. Salandit goes to attack, but is hit by Pikachu's Quick Attack, followed by Oricorio's Teeter Dance. Rowlet tackles Salandit away, who runs away, after being intimidated by Oricorio. Lillie turns around, seeing Ash and Mallow have arrived. They point at the egg, which surprises Lillie. The egg moves, which makes Lillie hold the egg and nurse it. Pikachu approaches Lillie, who is still frightened about him. Nevertheless, Mallow and Ash are still glad Lillie can touch the egg. Lillie admits it feels great, so Mallow expects of her to take care of that egg. Later, as Lillie looks after the egg, Hobbes shows a bunch of eggs she could touch. Lillie does so, but is terrified to see the eggs are actually Exeggcute. Debuts Character *Gladion (picture) *Lusamine (picture) *Hobbes Pokémon Oricorio (Pom-Pom Style) Move Revelation Dance Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Salandit (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Lillie asks which Pokémon comes to visit her house in today's episode. The correct answer is the blue answer, Butterfree. The other answers are Bewear (red), Comfey (green), and Tapu Koko (yellow). *This episode aired in the United Kingdom on CITV, April 21. Dub Differences *Due to Poké Question not being dubbed into English, the post-scene of Hobbes bringing out some Pokémon eggs to Lillie which turned out to be an Exeggcute, causing her to freak out is removed in the dub storyline. Gallery Lillie sees she still can't touch Pokémon SM008 2.png The class is at the principal's office SM008 3.png Lillie chooses the white egg to take care of SM008 4.png Lillie panics, as the egg moved SM008 5.png A Pokémon spies on the group SM008 6.png Lillie placed some cushions for the egg SM008 7.png Ash sees a photo of Lillie and her family SM008 8.png The maid brought the lunch SM008 9.png Ash and Pikachu eat the sweets SM008 10.png Pikachu lets itself be patted SM008 11.png Lillie is shocked by touching Pikachu SM008 12.png Lillie placed some food for Butterfree SM008 13.png Lillie shows the Pokémon playground SM008 14.png Oricorio evades Rowlet's Leafage SM008 15.png Oricorio electrocutes Rowlet SM008 16.png Rowlet and Oricorio clash SM008 17.png Ash and his Pokémon under Oricorio's Teeter Dance effect SM008 18.png Rowlet fell on Mallow's head SM008 19.png Lillie protects the egg from Salandit SM008 20.png Lillie realizes she touched the egg without fear }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes animated by Maiko Katsuki Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a Pokémon Egg Category:Episodes focusing on Lillie Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Masahiro Sekino Category:Episodes animated by Osamu Murata